


I'm a Black Widow, baby!

by justmarcialima



Category: Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, sexual activity with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. Natasha has a very particular way of killing her targets. During, after or before coitus. Nobody escaped so far but she hadn't met Clint Barton yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/gifts).



> English is not my first language and I do not have a beta but I'm doing my best with all those ideas that I have in my head.

By the time Natasha was thirty she had killed more people than she could count. She didn’t liked it, but it was everything she was good at. Being a killer and a spy was all she could do. The ginger had a peculiar way of killing her targets. After, before or during coitus. It was easy for her to seduce her prey, using her looks and charms Natasha could bed any guy or girl inclined to it. She usually met her targets on a party, make small talk, flirt and convince them to have sex with her. She found it particularly easy actually. Big drug lords, mafia heads, rival spies, sons and daughters of corrupt politicians got down on their knees for her and never got up again. The codename Black Widow never left anyone’s mouths but no one knew whom the spy was. They would never guess that the tiny, pretty and fragile redhead would be their doom before they were strangulated or had their necks broken. Natasha hated messes so she rarely used a gun or knife. Too much evidence. Her DNA was involved in almost every kill but she wasn’t on the system anyways. The perfect killer without sentiments. Not quite, actually but she didn’t knew that yet. She was at another party at another dull working day. It was always the same, guys trying to pay her drinks, a flute of champagne on her hand that she never drank and the endless search for her next prey. Today her target was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. He was a spy like her and a perfect archer for SHIELD. Her employers – they called themselves HYDRA – wanted him dead for some reason. She never asked, the money was good enough. They were in a hotel in Budapest and she still hadn’t found him in the crowd.  
\- You look a little lost, miss. Maybe I could buy you a drink? – A rough voice said behind her. Natasha turned to tell the guy to get lost but gasped a little when she looked at him. It was Hawkeye. She didn’t remember him being so hot. His hair was dirty blond, he had amazing blue eyes, a five o’clock shadow, a mouth made for sin. He was tall, much taller than her and was build like a rock but not exaggerated. His hands were as rough as his voice and calloused. The ginger immediately imagined him running those big hands through her body in a sensual manner. He was dressed much more casually than the party goers. A black leather jacket, a long sleeve blue shirt that clung to his amazing body, social pants that hugged very nicely his thighs and bottom and black shoes. Natasha herself was wearing a low cut red dress that hugged all her curves nicely and black high hell pumps. Her lips were also ruby red and she wore very simple jewelry clearly giving HER more attention than her jewels. Natasha never had a target found her before she could found them but she didn’t worry. The redhead spy was by far the most gorgeous woman there and him catching her in the crowd wasn’t unwanted. Apart from the shock she quickly recovered and the game was on.  
\- I think my friends bail out on me. – She said in her most innocent yet sultry and sensual tone. – Yes, you can buy me a drink, mister…  
\- Dallas. – He said. – But you can call me Clint.  
Using an alias was usual for a spy, she had several as well.  
\- Nice to meet you, Clint. I’m Natasha Romanoff. – She smiled.  
\- So, what do you want, Natasha? – He asked, getting the bartender’s attention.  
\- How about some vodka? – She winked and he laughed.  
\- Strong… My kind of girl. – He asked for two vodkas, neat for the bartender.  
The bartender soon returned and handed Clint the drinks that he paid.  
\- Let me tell that is nice finding a person here that speaks the same idiom as me. – He laughed and drank from his cup.  
\- Not a fan of Hungarian? – She smirked.  
\- Most people here speak German but no English. I prefer Russian.  
Natasha’s interest picked on that.  
\- Oh really?  
\- I like the way it sounds. – He shrugged. – How about you? I didn’t detect any accents on you. My American accent is very prominent.  
\- Yes, I see. – She smiled. – I like to keep it very low key.  
\- Oh mysterious, lady in red. – He winked. – Your friends must be really bad to bail on you like that.  
\- Yeah I barely know them. Party friends. They probably found something better and left me here unaware.  
\- Leave you here alone doesn’t sound like a good idea. Especially a girl such as beautiful as you.  
\- Oh but I’m not alone. I’m here with you, Mister Dallas. – She winked and bit her lip.  
Clint licked his lip and drank a gulp of his drink.  
\- I’m glad I found you then, Miss Romanoff.  
\- Yes, a fortunate event. – Deciding to risk just this time, she drank a little of her vodka. She was Russian anyways; vodka was literally water to her. – You’re in the country for long?  
\- Two weeks, handling some transactions. I leave in two days. – He gulped more of his drink, ending it. Immediately he asked for another, whiskey this time.  
\- It ended well, I suppose? – She asked already knowing that he was there to kill a HYDRA operative and hadn’t done it yet. He was there to collect information before that.  
\- It’s still being handled but it’s going to end very well I presume. – He smirked.  
\- Good.  
\- And you, business or pleasure?  
\- Both I hope.  
\- Mixing business with pleasure could be dangerous. – He inclined to her.  
\- My favorite type of dangerous. – She whispered and winked at him. Clint bit his lips and his pupils dilated. Bingo! Someone was getting aroused already. Natasha would be lying if she said that he had no effect on her either. She was already a little wet.  
\- Well you seem like a girl that would cower away from danger sweetheart. – He drank the rest of his whisky in a long gulp.  
\- Oh you have no idea, Clint.  
\- I would like to have an idea.  
\- I’m not sure you can handle it.  
\- Please, I like the danger and I can handle anything. – He smiled maliciously.  
\- We’ll see until the end of the night. – She turned and asked for another drink, knowing very well that he was staring at her ass.  
\- Please, until the end of the night you’ll be screaming my name, Natasha. – She choked on her wine a little bit. Yes, Natasha was a spy and a femme fatale but men were never this blunt with her. At least not the decent ones. She had a sense that Clint was a very decent guy but rough as well and THAT made her wetter.  
\- You’re very blunt, Clint. – She recomposed herself and raised a brow at him. Clint let an easy smile show on his face.  
\- We’ve both know where this is going to end. There’s no need to play games.  
\- Yes, but games are fun.  
\- Games loose their interest when I could have my head buried between your thighs, Miss Romanoff. – He said with the blankest face in the world. – I watched you all night. You dismissed ten guys before I came here, you could have dismissed me too already if you didn’t liked what you see.  
\- And what gave you the courage to come over here if I had already dismissed so many guys?  
\- ‘Cause I’m not a guy, I’m a man. I take what I want and right now I want you.  
\- Well, what are you waiting for? – She stepped closer and put her manicured hand on his chest. – We’re not playing anymore.  
\- My room is in this hotel.  
\- Lead the way


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators, which were unfortunally not empty. He pushed the button to the 40th floor and they waited pressed against each other, Natasha in front of him. His erection against her covered butt and the elevator full of old Hungarian ladies. They were at the bottom of the elevator, in the east corner listening to the women bicker in Hungarian. Natasha started to roll her hips against his cock, making him huff and grab her waist forcefully pressing him more against her.  
\- Stop it or I’ll gonna fuck you here in front of these old cougars. – He growled lowly in her ear, making her knees tremble a little.  
\- Promise? – She bit her lip and moaned a little when he sneaked his hand bellow her short dress. The spy glanced at the panel that read 18th floor and almost groaned. – Why the fuck would you choose the higher floor? – She gasped when he moved her lace black panties aside and pushed a rough digit inside her tight soaked pussy.  
\- I like higher grounds. – He hissed on her ear. – Fuck Natasha, you’re already so wet.  
\- I know. – She whined. Natasha didn’t like the situation, she was losing control. And she never loses control.  
More people left and entered the elevator and by the 23th floor he had two fingers buried deep inside of her from behind.  
\- I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. – He whispered and licked the shell of her ear.  
\- Please when I’m done with you, you’ll be dead. – She laughed breathlessly by the irony and truth behind her words.  
\- Don’t count on that sweetheart. – His other hand was still with a vice grip on her hip. Aside from the all the man that she fucked, Clint didn’t care for her like she was fragile like he insinuated earlier. His words and his actions were totally clashing with each other. Finally they were alone by the 39th floor. Clint slid his fingers out of her, put her panties on the place and winked at her licking his fingers clean and moaning. – I’ll look forward to more of your taste when we get to my room. - The doors to Clint’s floor opened and they got out of there. Several alarms where firing off in Natasha’s head telling her to be careful after all, but she was too horny to care. It was a job but it could also be a pleasure. And she already had an idea of how to kill him anyways so, it couldn’t be that hard. It never was.  
He took the key card from his pocket and slid to the lock opening it, waiting for Natasha to enter. She never even glanced at the apartment (rookie move, really. What if there was anyone there too?) and looked at Clint expecting him to jump her bones, but he didn’t. The spy sighed and walked ahead of her to the mini bar.  
\- Do you want a drink, Natasha? – The ginger woman could have gaped at him. What the fuck? He was all over her in the elevator and now he wanted to talk, when she was all hot and bothered? Talk about mixed signals.  
\- No, I don’t want a drink, Clint. – She started walking to him, her voice lower. Natasha finally looked around the apartment and saw that the door to the bedroom was open. – I want your head buried between my thighs like you said before. – The assassin zipped down her red dress and let drop to the floor, stepping out of it. She was wearing black lace lingerie, tights and garters.  
\- Someone walked out of home tonight hoping to get thoroughly fucked I see. – He looked her up and down and bit his lip.

\- Yes, I hoped so. Am I getting fucked already, Clint? – She was starting to feel irritated. If it was any other guy they would already be on the ground with her heel through their throat.   
\- Of course you are Natasha. – Clint had a shit eating grin on his face. – What are you waiting for? Come get it. - He discarded his leather jacket on the chair and walked to the bedroom. The redhead followed him indignified.   
\- Me? Getting it? Please, Clint. I’m not the submissive type. – She breathed a laugh.   
\- I know that. You exhale dominance, even if most people don’t catch it. But guess what? I’m not the submissive type also. I know that you’re used to guys kneeling themselves for you, like you’re a goddess. I intend to worship you but in my terms.   
Natasha was incredibly aroused; to the point she had soaked through her panties and was almost leaking to her thighs but the redhead was also amazingly annoyed at the man.   
Clint resumed talking as he unbuckled his belt.   
\- You want the best orgasm of your life; you need to work for it.   
\- Best orgasm of my life huh? – She mocked. – I fucked lots of guys in my life, Clint.   
\- No one likes me, though. – He smirked. His eyes were black by now and he had to be painfully hard.   
\- How can you be so sure?   
\- You’re soaked, Natasha. I can see it in your very being. You’re panting, nipples hard, pale skin flushed, eyes incredibly dilated; even your knees are shaking.   
She hated to be this obvious but he was right. He had crashed down all her self control walls.   
\- I’m not giving up the control. – She crossed her arms and he smirked.   
\- I didn’t think you would. – He walked to her and cupped her face in his hands, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. . – By the end of the night, Natasha, you’re not even gonna remember your own name.   
\- A girl can only hope. – She smiled. – Are you going to kiss me or what? We’re talking too much.   
\- An action kind of girl huh? – He leaned down, his breath hitting her face, his lips rubbing hers. – Why that doesn’t surprise me?   
\- Stop talking, Clint. – She closed the distance and kissed him. Fireworks exploded inside her eye lids when their tongues intertwined and Clint buried his right hand in her red hair, the other cupping her bum. She could feel his hot and hard cock in her belly even with all the layers of clothing he was wearing. Natasha suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was fully clothed and she was in only undergarments. She needed to change that. The spy started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, making Clint smile in the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Eager are we? – He mocked, biting on her bottom lip sensually.   
\- I think you’re talking too much and doing nothing. – She huffed and tugged his pants down, revealing his black boxers with a very prominent and obvious bulge.   
\- This slow burn gives it more meaning. – He pushed her to the bed. – But if you want rougher and quicker I can do it too. – He took off his shoes, socks and rest of the pants. Natasha watched him take his shirt off as well and took a minute to appreciate his physic. His arms were muscled with several veins popping out, his thighs were muscular and thick. His chest was sculpted as well as his abs. Clint had a lot of scars too. One from a bullet in his right shoulder and one on his thigh, several from stab wounds and some burn scars across his torso. Natasha had a lot too but the doctors changed them to look something else, not bullet scars. Clint dropped to his knees on the floor and took off her right heel.   
\- I thought you said you weren’t going to be on your knees for me? – She teased.   
\- Just this once. – He smiled, undid her garters and started to pull her 7/8 stockings down with his teeth. After the stock was off he kissed all the extension of her leg, until her thigh making her squirm and want his mouth elsewhere. He did the same with the shoe and the stocking on her other leg. After he was done, he crawled up on the bed and kissed her again hotly on the mouth and lowering his kisses to her neck, collar and cleavage. Natasha was liquid in his hands and she didn’t even care anymore. Clint opened her bra and tossed far away from them, taking a good look of her full and soft breasts. He kissed her again while palming her breasts and swallowing her moans. Her pink nipples were hard and they were begging to be sucked, so was that what Clint did. First the right then the left with Natasha writhing beneath him. He licked, bitted and sucked on her nipples and breasts making her lose control and moan loudly. He started making his way down and she almost cried in relief. Natasha had no idea how he was doing it but she was on the verge of coming and he never even touched her pussy. He dipped his tongue in her belly button rapidly startling her and continued downwards reaching the top of her panties. – I can already smell you, Nat. Someone is very aroused.   
He rubbed a finger on her panties and licked looking into Natasha’s eyes.   
\- You’re soaked through, babe. I need to take care of it. – He resumed the rubbing, making her hips shoot up from the bed. Barton, the bastard, chuckled darkly. – Will you let me take care of it, sweetling?   
\- Barton, I swear to God if you don’t… - She was stopped by his hand yanking the panties off of her. Natasha was really out of it because she didn’t even realized that she had blurted his real surname. Clint only smiled at it but didn’t say a word. Once her panties were ruined and shredded on the floor he looked at her cunt. Natasha’s pussy was really swollen, very wet and delicious. It was almost all bare apart from a little of red hair on top of her mound. She was perfect. – Open your legs for me, Natasha.   
She got out of her haze and did what he asked. Natasha had lost it a long time ago but she still thought she had the upper hand and control. She couldn’t be more mistaken. Clint grabbed her thighs and pushed his head inside the frame of her legs. Natasha was thinking of a way to kill him like that after she came. She decided to break his neck with her thighs when he got distracted and took his hands off her legs. It was a sollid plan and had worked many times before.   
Natasha could feel his breath hitting the dead center of her clit and she felt her legs trembling with anticipation. He licked her softly once and stopped making her groan. Then he kissed her gently, parted her lips with his thumb and forefinger discovering her swollen clit. Clint smiled before sucking the little nub into his mouth making Natasha scream his name.   
\- CLINT!   
\- Yes, Natasha, that is my name. – He laughed, releasing her clit from his mouth.   
\- You are a son of a bitch you know that? – She was out of breath.   
\- I’ve been told, yes. I was told that I was a bastard too.   
\- Well, you are. – She said. He laughed darkly.   
\- I know. – And resumed his position on her cunt. Clint was taking his sweet time teasing her, only licking her very softly with not enough pressure to make her cum.   
It was like he was cherishing her scent and taste. Natasha could only moan, whisper his name and writhe beneath him.   
\- Clint, please I can’t take it anymore! – She moaned, tears were streaming down her face from the pleasure. – Make me cum, please.   
\- I do love when they beg. – He said but plunged his tongue inside of her cunt, making her scream. For someone who was taking his sweet time teasing her, now he was licking her clit, sucking on it making everything in his power for her to cum. And she did. Natasha came harder than ever in her life with his name on her lips. But Clint never stopped his ministrations so she never had the chance to close her thighs on his head and kill him. He kept going, sucking and slurping on her clit and made her come at least more three times, before he stopped. By the time he was over, her voice was hoarse from screaming, her legs weren’t functioning anymore and she had no idea how she was going to kill him now. I mean, the guy was amazing in the sack, there was no way Natasha could kill him and rid the world of a talent like that. The redhead killer had many man over the years and she never had any doubts in killing them no matter how great the sex was. But sex with Clint weren’t “great”. Sex with him was more than mind blowing.  
He got up licking his shiny lips from her juices and wiped it off with his forearm. He had a smug expression on his face but Natasha didn’t even care. He had owned that smug expression. After those orgasms he could be the most annoying person in the world and she would still give him props.   
\- Are you still alive? – He asked laughing.   
\- Barely. – She responded still panting. – I must look like a mess.   
\- A hot mess though. – He smiled and took off his boxers tossing them somewhere.   
Finally Natasha could take a look at his cock. A lot of people said that if a guy was too good with his tongue it was because his cock wasn’t worth the fuss. That certainly wasn’t true about Clint. He had the most beautiful cock that Natasha had ever laid her eyes on. He was uncut, thick and long with a pink head that was leaking pre-cum like crazy. His balls were big and clean of hair. Natasha suddenly got an urge to suck him. She almost never did that, only when she really needed the guy to cooperate. But with Clint she wanted to. She needed too. Feeling refreshed and finding strength on her legs she crawled to him and dropped herself on her knees in front of him on the floor when he got back with a condom in his hand.   
\- I thought you said you weren’t the submissive type. – He sounded surprised.   
\- Just this once. – She said in a hoarse voice and winked at him, licking his cock from base to tip and swirling her tongue on his tip collecting eagerly the bitter of his pre-cum. He groaned and grabbed the back of her head gently, encouraging her. Another good point about Clint, Natasha thought. He was rough elsewhere but knew how to be gentle too. 99% of the guys that she gave a blowjob would grab her and shove her face towards their groin with no whatsoever care. Clint was different. He would be probably perfect if he wasn’t an American spy.   
Natasha licked her lips before sucking one of his balls into her mouth, masturbating his shaft at the same time. His grip in her hair tightened and he called her name. The ginger did the same thing with his other ball, feeling them tightening in her mouth. She moved to his cock and finally engulfed him in her mouth. He was very thick and long so it was difficult for her to swallow all of him, but Clint was encouraging her all the time telling her how hot she looked, how he couldn’t wait to fuck her tight little cunt and how hard his cock was for her. Natasha relaxed her throat and swallowed the rest of him nuzzling her nose in the well trimmed hair at the base of his cock. Now Clint was the one left panting and whispering her name.   
\- Natasha, if you continue I won’t be able to make you cum again tonight and I promised you that I would make you forget your own name.  
Reluctant, Natasha stopped sucking his cock and watched as he rolled the condom. She got back to the bed and he soon followed, hovering above her. His cock rubbing against her clit and making her beg for more.   
Finally he entered her and the sense of fullness overwhelmed her. Clint’s hands were gripping her bottom, her legs were around his waist and her red nails were clawing at his back, but he didn’t care as long as he was pounding inside of her.   
She was a sight for sore eyes, her eyes were tight shut and her mouth was open with her moaning. Natasha’s lips were red and swollen from his kisses and her eye makeup was all smudged. She looked beautiful. One of her hands grabbed his hair while the other was still scratching his back. The redhead opened her eyes and they looked at each other. They could see each other’s soul in the act. Bare and open.   
\- Harder, Clint please. – She begged and he couldn’t say no.   
Wet sounds, slapping, moans and groans could be heard echoing in the room and Natasha came again surprising even herself that gasped and widened her eyes. Barton rode out her orgasm and stopped out of breath and sweaty.   
\- You ok? – He asked and she smiled, pecking his lips.   
\- I’m fantastic, thank you for asking. – She slipped his cock out of her and turned on the bed, pushing her ass up and resting on her forearms. She smirked when he groaned at the vision.   
\- Fuck Natasha. You’re leaking cum. – He slurped on her pussy, making her cry out of how sensitive she was. He licked her a little, his thumb encircling her pucker little hole. She was so lubrificated that his thumb entered her back entrance without problem. He pumped his finger in sync with his tongue for a little but soon his cock was inside her again pounding more roughly. He slapped her ass multiple times and finally he came but not before she came one final time, her pussy milking his cock of his cum.   
Barton fell to the side, panting and all sweaty. Natasha looked the same, but maybe a little more wrecked. He got up to toss the condom in the bin and when he got back she was still in the same position, laid on her belly on the bed. Clint lay beside her.   
\- Are you ok? – He asked, rubbing her back.   
His only response was an unrecognizable mumble and a little snore. He chuckled.   
\- It seems like I’m living another day, Black Widow. – He kissed her shoulder and let the slumber take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post.

Natasha woke up sore all over but really happy. A good night of fucking was everything she could ask for. Smiling, she cuddled more to Clint’s sleeping body and closed her eyes until she opened them again alarmed. Oh my God, she slept with her target. Really slept with him after the sex. He was supposed to be dead hours ago but she was carried away and so exhausted that she blacked out after he came. Carefully she got off the bed and stood there awkwardly watching him sleep. He was lying on his stomach and his mouth was slightly open. His hair was a mess and his back was covered in scratches from the night before. Natasha was in conflit. She didn’t want to kill him but she had to. But how? She couldn’t strangle him, or break his neck without him waking up.  
The ginger assassin sighed and went to her purse for her pocket knife. She hated messes but it was the only way to kill him. Her hand was shaking like this was her first kill. 

\- Stop being a pussy, Natasha. Just do it. – She whispered to herself looking at her hands. – Why I can’t do it? – She shook her head. – I’ll do it. 

She turned and realized that Clint had turned up in his sleep, making her job easier. Natasha walked to the bed again, trying not to hyperventilate and raised her knife closer to his throat. Caught off guard she soon realized that Clint was pinning her to the bed, her knife was in the other side of the room and she had a gun pointed at her forehead. 

\- I really thought you were going to back down. – He said, smirking. 

\- You knew? – She gasped. 

\- Of course I knew. – He smiled. – I approached you didn’t I? I counted on surprising you but one thing led to another and… Here we are. 

\- Well kill me then. – She said in a snarky tone. 

\- I’m not going to kill you, Natasha. – He kissed her neck, his gun still on her head. – I need you alive for what I am doing to you. 

\- I’ll never tell you anything. – She tried to kick him but with no such luck. 

\- I already know everything, babe. – He chuckled on her ear. 

\- Then, what do you want? – Yes, Natasha was pissed. 

\- I want you to help me kill my target. – He finally looked at her eyes.   
Natasha laughed. 

\- I prefer to die. 

\- Well, we can arrange that, but I wouldn’t like it. – He winked and smirked at her. 

\- Why not?

\- Because you’re too good to die. And I do like you.

\- You’ve met me yesterday, Barton. – She rolled her eyes. - I’m sure you like my pussy, not me.   
He laughed darkly.

\- Maybe, but still. – He dragged his gun through her face, down to the valley of her breasts, through her belly and stopped on her pussy. Natasha was trembling, not from fear but from excitement. – But what a fine pussy it is. – The barrel of the loaded gun was right above her clit and he was pressing it, making her writhe. – Oh look, Natasha. – He grabbed her throat with his other hand and took the gun off her pussy. – You soaked the barrel of my gun. – He made a disappointing tsk sound with his mouth. – This won’t do, sweetheart. You’re such a little wanton whore, being aroused when you should be afraid. – He dragged the gun back through her body until he reached her lips. – Lick it clean, please.   
Without thinking she started to lick the barrel of his gun. It tasted like metal and it was cold but she could also taste her own juices in it. Natasha moaned, feeling herself get wetter. What was Barton doing with her? She couldn’t even think straight or think about moves to kill him, she was so damn aroused. 

\- It’s a pity we don’t have time for one more hard and long fuck. – Clint’s voice was husky and it made Natasha’s cunt clench around nothing, frustrating the redhead. – I think we’ll have to make a quickie then. – He winked at her and soon he was tying her to the bed. And worst of all… SHE LET HIM! The truth is, Natasha liked being subjugated. Of course it had to be with the right person and she had never found someone like that until Clint. She just felt safe around him, as fucked up as that was. She felt like she could trust him even if they were mortal enemies and she should really kill him. 

\- I thought this was supposed to be a quickie. – Her own voice was a little on the husky side and she was breathless. He chuckled. – BDSM doesn’t sound like a quickie to me. 

\- Well, I need to make you submit to me, Miss Romanoff. – He waved around with his gun. – Quickly. – He put the gun away and Natasha didn’t knew if she sighed in relive or whimpered at the loss of it. Yes, she knew she was a little fucked up in the head, but that was ok, because Clint was too. – I just intend to achieve it with another kind of torture.   
You’ll never break me, Barton. – Natasha said. But she didn’t sound too sure and Clint got that.


	5. Chapter 5

With a smirk he came back to the bed and leaned above her, looming over her tiny frame. 

\- I don’t need to. – He smirked, too sure of himself. – You’re already going to do that to me. – He winked and got up again leaving the room momentarily and walking back with a pink thong on his finger. 

\- I thought you liked undressing me not dressing. – She sounded sarcastic. 

\- Just this once. – He winked and lifted her legs to but the panties in their place. – You see this is a vibrating thong. – He smirked when she gasped. – Not the cheap stuff either. This remote over here – It was in his hand – controls it. 

He dropped his body on a chair nearby of the bed and pressed a button making the device come to life on its lowest vibration. But Natasha was already wet so only that made her squirm on the bed, trying to free herself. Clint laughed out loud at the vision, his cock standing proud against his stomach. 

\- You’re making this too easy for me, Natasha. I thought you were supposed to be a badass assassin or something. – He laughed when she growled angrily at him, impossible to form coherent words. – You sure do break too easy to be that good. 

\- The tortures aren’t supposed to be pleasurable. – She gritted through her teeth when he made the vibrations increase. – Even for the notorious Black Widow. 

\- Well, I should be proud then. – He bit his lip. – I’m really enjoying this. Unfortunately the down side is that I can’t see that beautiful wet and pink cunt. 

She moaned loudly at his words and he turned the vibrations on maximum. 

\- FUCK CLINT. – Natasha arched her back on the bed, red all over from the exertion. – I’m gonna- Her voice broke up when he cut off the vibrations all together. – Oh no. – She sobbed, her pussy clenching around nothing without the last necessary push over the edge. 

\- Yep. – He laughed. – Say you’ll help me and I’ll let you cum. 

\- Never. – She spat and glared at him. 

\- As you wish. – He winked and turned the vibration again on the lowest. It wasn’t nearly enough to make her cum. – I’ll drag this out as long as I want Natasha. I have three hours to make you comply. And I’ll make you comply. 

It took him two hours and a half to break her. But he finally did and she came so hard she blacked out again.   
When Natasha woke up she wasn’t tied up anymore and Clint wasn’t near. At least until he entered the room, dressed in what she imagined where his marksman clothes, complete with his bow. 

\- Well, the sleeping beauty finally woke up, huh? – He smiled. 

\- I hate you. – She glared and he laughed. 

\- I know but hate-sex it’s always the hottest. – He winked and walked to the bed where she was sleeping on her stomach. He slapped her butt hard, making her gasp and leave a red mark on it. – Get up. We need to kill some bad guys.   
She rolled her eyes and got up. Her legs were trembling a little. 

\- I don’t know if I’ll be much help. – She walked to him, crossing her arms around his neck and him embracing her tiny waist with his. – You worked me pretty good. I won’t be able to sit for a week. 

\- You’ll always great at role playing but that one was a little close to home don’t you think? – He winked. – And I thought role playing as a priest and school girl was intense. 

She laughed hoarsely. 

\- That’s what makes it so amazing. – She kissed him lightly. 

\- I really thought you were going to kill me, Nat. – He pouted. 

\- Please! – She slapped his chest. – Like we aren’t accustomed to almost killing each other. 

\- True. – He smiled. – Go get dressed. Hydra is waiting to get its ass kicked. 

She kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom’s door, stopping and looking at him over her shoulder. 

\- Next time we’ll role play as a psychiatrist and a patient. – And then she was gone into the bedroom. 

\- That woman someday will be the death of me. I just really hope I can die between her legs. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That actually wasn't the end that I had imagined at first, but I am glad how it turned out. I hope you do too.


End file.
